The AutoKnights: The Beginning
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Transformers incredibles cross. The power of the autobots have been turned into human-sized rings and one of the rings along with the autobot or the now autoknight leader, have landed in metroville. Who gets the ring? read to find out. Finally Complete!R
1. The Meteor

Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibles, transformers, or anything else I intend to use in the making of this story. Except for one character. That being said, Let me just say this is my first fic, so please read and review this chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. And For the incredible fans, this takes place exactly one year after the Omnidroid was destroyed.

The AutoKnights: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Meteor

"Hurry up kids! Were going to be late for the party!" shouted Mrs. Incredible.

"Were almost ready Mom!" shouted her two kids, Violet and Dash.

"Well go faster! This is the first annual Omnidroid Liberation Banquet and I do not want us to make a bad impression by being late!" Mrs. Incredible shouted again.

"Hey Helen, lighten up." Said her husband, Bob (or Mr. Incredible) "They're kids. They go a little slower sometimes so relax. We'll get there on time."

Helen then looked at her husband. "I would expect Violet to be slower but Dash has super-speed for God's sake. What's taking him so damn long?" She said.

"Hey I heard that!" shouted Dash.

"Good!" replied Helen. "Maybe that will make you go faster!"

"For your information Mom," Dash said "I've been ready for twenty minutes! I just can't find my mask!"

Now both Helen and Bob were pissed beyond belief. They were going to be late just because of a stupid mask? Even Violet, who had just finished getting ready, was a little annoyed. All three went into Dash's room to find a two-foot-tall black blur zipping from one end of the room to the other trying to find the mask. When Dash finally stopped, everyone looked at him with a bit of anger in their eyes. There was nothing but silence until Bob broke it.

"At least he looks good in his tux." He said with a slight chuckle.

Helen then shot him a glare that to Bob translated as "Shut the hell up before you die."

Bob immediately lost his smile and then looked at Dash and said "Dash, where did you last see your hero mask?"

"I can't remember." Dash answered.

Helen then released a deep sigh that read anger. "Rick is going to so pissed he'll make us go back into hiding for this." Helen said.

Violet then had an idea. "Mom, Dad, if you don't mind, allow me." Violet said as she entered Dash's room.

Dash then became a little mad. "Hey, no girls except Mom are allowed in here." Dash snapped at his sister.

Violet just pushed Dash out of her way and walked towards Dash's bed. She then got on her knees and reached her arm under Dash's bed and searched around until she felt something. She pulled it out from under the bed, and everyone was surprised at what she caught. It was a piece of black rubber with two eye holes in it that fit Dash's face perfectly. Violet handed the mask to Dash and he simply said "Should've known. Stupid." Violet then made the exit out of Dash's room and on the way out her Mom asked,

"Vi, how the hell did you know where it was?"

Violet then replied with a smile, "He's an 11 year-old boy. Almost everything of his can be found under his bed."

Both Bob and Helen soon laughed together for a few seconds until finally starting to make their way towards their car. Helen grabbed baby Jack-Jack and opened the door to the garage where everyone was waiting. Helen got Jack-Jack in his car-seat and then got in shotgun position.

"Just make sure he doesn't burn this tux. It's his last one." Bob said to his wife.

"Way ahead of you." Helen replied. "Edna made this one. It's fire, metal, laser, and demon-proof" After that was said, Bob started the car, backed out of the driveway, and headed towards the banquet.

After the long drive to the downtown banquet hall, everyone got out of the car, Bob handed the keys to the valet. And they all made their way to the door. Just before they got to the door, they heard a familiar voice.

"You weren't planning on going in there without me now were you?"

They all turned around and saw a man in a white tuxedo with a bluish-white hood over his head and wearing optics you would see on Cyclops in X-Men.

"Frozone! You made it!" Bob said as he went over and high-fived his friend.

"Well of course I made it. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Frozone said "You all got your masks?"

"Yeah we do. Thank God." Helen said as she stared at Dash.

"What?" Dash asked. "Nothing lets go." Helen said as they all stated to head inside.

A few hours later, Bob got his car back from the valet and everyone was ready to leave. He and Frozone bumped fists and then Frozone skated off on a trail of ice that leads into the sky. Bob go into the car started it up and the clock read 11:45pm.

"Wow it's that late already?" Helen asked a little surprised.

"Just be thankful that its summer vacation for the kids." Bob replied.

"Yeah as if Dash's grades aren't bad enough already." Helen said while chuckling.

"Hey he'll hear you." Bob said back.

"No he won't. Look behind you." Helen pointed out. Bob turned around and saw all three of his kids fast asleep.

"Oh OK" Bob said before shifting the car to DRIVE and heading home.

On the way home they stopped at a red light near a park. Helen looked at the park, smiled, and then looked at bob with the smile still on her face.

"You remember our first date in that park?" She asked her husband.

Bob replied, "Of course I do." which made Helen smile even more.

"Although I don't remember that on our first date." Bob said looking up concerned.

Helen then turned her head back to the park and the same thing caught her eye. She looked up and saw a small meteor heading for the park, which it successfully hit the center of with a very loud bang that woke up the three kids in the back of the car.

"What the hell was that?!" Violet asked her parents.

"A meteor. Get your super suits on!" Helen answered. After hearing that everyone took off their nice clothes to reveal what they had on underneath, their super suits. They all put their masks back on, got out of the car, and started running towards where the meteor landed. But when they got there something was wrong. There was an eight foot wide crater, but no meteor.

"Are you sure you saw a meteor?" asked Dash.

"Yes I'm very sure! I saw it fall! SO WHERE THE INCREDIBLE HELL IS IT?! Elastagirl replied pissed off then ever before.

"uuuughhhhh" was her answer.

Everyone then began to turn their heads in different directions to see where the groan had come then spotted something.

"OVER THERE!" she shouted.

Everyone turned their heads in the same direction as Violet's. There was someone right outside the crater who was barely conscious and looked like was in pain. All four incredibles rushed over the guy and saw him clearly. He was a male, seventeen years old by the looks of him, thin and nearly six feet one inch tall. He was wearing camo style pants, a plain black shirt, and black boots.

"Why the hell didn't he run away when he saw the meteor?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"Maybe he didn't see it and it was too late when he finally saw it." Violet concluded.

"Whoa cool. Look at his hand." Dash said completely off topic.

Elastagirl grabbed the guy's right hand and when she saw what Dash saw, she agreed that it was cool. There was a ring on his finger with a large stone in it. It was the stone that caught everyone's attention. The stone was sapphire-blue and it had some redish-orange markings on it that looked like flames. Before they could examine the ring more, the hand with the ring grasped Elasitagirls hand very weakly. They all looked down to see the guy was trying to move.

"Don't. Save your energy." Mr. Incredible advised him.

"Mmmmm……mmmmmmm……my." The guy uttered out.

"What?" everyone asked.

"My name…….is………Trevor….Bauer." he said before falling unconscious.

Mr. Incredible picked him up and stood up with the rest of his family. "Where should we take him?" He asked his wife. "Lets take him to the hospital. We can go check on him in the morning to see if he's all right." Elastagirl replied. Everyone agreed as they took Trevor to the car and started to head for the hospital.

*So there you have it Chapter one is ready to be read and reviewed. (please) Next Chapter coming soon., I Promise.


	2. New Family Addition

Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibles, transformers, or anything else I intend to use in the making of this story. Except for one character. That being said, Let me just say this is my first fic, so please read and review this chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. And For the incredible fans, this takes place exactly one year after the Omnidroid was destroyed.

Okay, here is Chapter 2 like I Promised

Chapter 2: New Family Addition

The next morning came for the Parrs. It was the morning after the meteor hit and they were all going to the hospital to visit the guy who was found near the crater or Trevor as he will now be called. But first, breakfast. They all sat down to what looked like a great first meal. They soon started talking.

"Do you think Trevor will recognize us?" Dash asked. "I mean, he only saw us for a maximum of five seconds."

"I'm sure he will." Bob answered his son. "If he doesn't, we'll tell him what happened."

"Do you think we should go in our super suits to be on the safe side?" Violet asked.

"Nah. I don't think he saw that much." Helen said. "So we'll just go in there and tell him that we as normal people brought him to the hospital. Not as heroes."

"I wanna ask him where he got that ring." Dash said.

Everyone then remembered what Dash was talking about. The blue flame detailed stone in that ring was unlike any other they have seen before.

Helen then looked at her son. "We are not going to ask him that."

"Why not?" Dash complained "That ring was cool. I just want to know where he got it so I can get one."

"Why? So it can make its way under your bed along with everything else you own?" Violet teased.

"Hey not everything of mine is under my bed." Dash said a little offended.

"Sure. The rest of it is probably in your closet somewhere never to be found again." Violet said back.

Now Dash was pissed he started to get up out of chair but Helen, knowing what was about to happen, stretched her arm at Dash and wrapped him up so he couldn't move.

"Don't even think about it, young man." Helen said before looking at Violet. "Violet, apologize to your brother."

Violet looked down and said, "I'm sorry." Barely audible.

"Now finish eating and let's get going." Helen said before taking her now empty plate to the sink.

After driving to the twelve story hospital where they took Trevor, they got out and went inside. They went to the front desk and Helen said,

"Hi were looking for Trevor Bauer. Were the people that brought him in last night."

"Oh yeah, the meteor guy." The woman at the desk said before going to her computer. She then said, "Top floor, room 12-30. Here are your visitor passes."

She handed them five passes. One counts for Jack-Jack. They then made their way towards the elevator and hit the top floor button. They got out at the ding of the top floor and made their way to room 12-30. When they got there, someone walked out of the room. It was Rick Dicker.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Bob asked Rick.

"I'm here to ask him some questions about what he saw last night regarding the meteor."

"What did you find out?" Helen asked.

"Not much. He said he didn't see the meteor falling until it was too late to run away." Rick said.

"Told ya." Violet said

"Anyways if you want to see him, go right inside." Rick told them.

The Parrs nodded their heads and went into the room where Trevor was. When Trevor saw them, he asked something they thought he wouldn't ask. "Who are you?"

The Parrs were amazed he didn't remember anything.

"We are the people that brought you here last night, Trevor." Helen told him.

"How did you know my name?" Trevor asked a little mad.

"You told us before you went unconscious last night." Violet said.

"Oh. Well, thank you for bringing me here, but I really must get going." Trevor said as he got out of his bed.

"Wait. Why?" Bob asked.

"I just have things I need to do." Trevor said as he got the clothes he was wearing last night back on.

"Well before you go, can I ask where you got that ring?" Dash said.

Trevor looked at Dash and then at his ring as if he just remembered something big. Helen, Bob, and Violet all looked at Dash in way that made him immediately forget what he said.

"That's not important." Trevor said as he started to make his way towards the door.

But before he got there, Rick came back in. Trevor looked at him and said,

"Look man, I already told you everything I saw last night. What more do you want?"

Rick looked at him and said, "I just want to know where your family is. They might be happy to know you're all right."

Trevor looked down. "I don't have a family." He said in a depressed tone.

At that moment everyone looked at Trevor in shock.

"What do you mean you have no family?" Helen asked

"I mean I have no family. I have no parents, grandparents, brothers or sisters, aunts or uncles, nothing. I'm alone." Trevor explained.

"Well then you need to be taken care of." Rick said.

Trevor got an angry look on his face. "If you think I'm going to some crap-ass orphanage, think again."

Everyone was confused.

"Where would you go otherwise?" Rick asked

"I would rather head for the streets than live in a shithole orphanage. And Like I told those people, I have things I got to do." Trevor said angry again.

"Yeah, like what?" Rick asked.

"It's none of your business. You can't help me anyway." Trevor said as he once again started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Helen shouted.

Trevor stopped inches away from the door and turned around.

"What?" he asked.

Helen then started to explain. "Look, I can't stand seeing someone like you going on by yourself living on the street. So I am proposing a deal. You say you have things that you have to do. Well I'm sure you could do them better if you had a place to stay. So, you just promise us that these things you have to do don't involve hurting people, and we will let you live with us with us, no strings attached."

Trevor looked at Helen in disbelief. As did everyone else.

"Helen, what the hell are you doing?" Bob asked his wife.

Helen then looked at Bob. "Look, he needs to be with people. And since were the ones who saved him last night, I figured were the best choice."

"Are you sure you want me?" Trevor asked a little confused.

"Absolutely." Helen confided. "We would like to get to know you better, and offer whatever kind of help we can for you."

"Thank you very much. I promise I won't be any trouble to you and your family." Trevor assured them. He then turned his head to Rick. "Is that okay with you Ricky?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm fine with it." Rick said. He then proceeded out the door.

Trevor then looked at the Parrs. "I'm sorry, but I told you my name last night and yet I don't know any of yours." He said.

"Oh right. Well my name is Helen Parr, this is my husband, Bob, my daughter, Violet, and my two sons, Dash and Jack-Jack." Helen introduced.

"Very nice to meet all of you." Trevor said. "And thank you again."

"Were happy to do it. Right family?" Helen asked

"Sure." Bob, Violet, and Dash all said at once.

After that was over the Parrs along with Trevor made their way towards the exit of the hospital. Trevor was checked out, the visitor passes were returned and they all made their way towards the car.

*There's chapter 2 for ya. If you want to hear more about Trev's ring, you have to wait for chapter three.


	3. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibles, transformers, or anything else I intend to use in the making of this story. Except for one character. That being said, Let me just say this is my first fic, so please read and review this chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. And For the incredible fans, this takes place exactly one year after the Omnidroid was destroyed. And for the Transformer fans, I am using the robots from the movie. Now that that's Out of the way, here is chapter 3. Sorry it took a little longer to get up. I've been looking for a job.

Normal Speaking

_Person's Thoughts_

Chapter 3: The Trouble Begins

It has been almost been a week since the Parrs brought Trevor home with them, and things seemed to be going all right. At first, everyone but Helen thought it was a bad idea. But they soon learned that having him around benefited everyone. Dash enjoyed having him because he was like a big brother to him in the means of goofing around and such. Violet enjoyed Trev's presence mainly because he always warned her when Dash was going to pull a prank on her so she could get the jump on him. Helen was liking it because Trevor always helped out with housework as much as he could, making Helens work a bit easier. Bob and Lucius (Frozone) probably enjoyed it the most because now they had someone in the house they could just talk with about stuff that's actually happening in the world. Even sports. They always had to hide it when either Violet or Dash came in because they didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

But whenever the Parrs left him alone to go do hero work, Trevor got more and more suspicious every time.

"_Where do they go all the time?"_ Trevor thought. _"I mean, sure I get to have a little fun with Jack-Jack when they're gone but still, what the hell?"_

Whenever they got back, Trevor asked them where they went. They always replied they had to do some business with Rick Dicker. But Trevor knew they were lying. He just didn't know where they were really going. He knew he had to find out., but he didn't know how to ask them. But he would get without asking and that answer would come with something for him as well.

It was an early Saturday afternoon and the Parrs just got a phone call, saying that their help was needed again. On their way out the door, they told their old alibi.

"Rick wants to see us again, Trev." Bob said. "We'll be back in about an hour."

"Oh come on. It's Saturday!" Trevor said in complaint. "Why does he always want to see the four of you anyways?"

"Oh we help him with hero issues. You know." Helen said.

"No I don't know. Please tell me." Trevor said.

"Well we would love to tell you but we really gotta go. Bye!" Bob said in a hurry as he went out the door. Helen, Violet, and Dash followed.

About ten minutes passed when Trevor said to himself, "It's time to find out where these guys go all the time."

He got up out of the chair he was sitting in and started searching around the house for any kind of clue as to the whereabouts of the Parrs. He searched everywhere. Drawers, closets, bedrooms, until he came to one locked door in the hallway.

"_Now why would this be the only locked door in this entire house?" _Trevor thought. _"Could my answer be behind this door? Well, if it is then I have to open it. But how?"_

Trevor went to the garage and found a screwdriver. He tried to use it to fit it in the keyhole and pick the lock, but that was no good. He then got a hammer and tried to break off the door knob allowing him to get in. But to his surprise, that was no good either.

"They must have gotten a special knob for this door. One that can't be broken." Trevor said to himself.

He was just about to give up after the hammer test when he had an idea. When it was just Trevor and Jack-Jack one day, Trevor saw Jack-Jack use his powers. At first Trevor was kind of freaked out but then thought that if Jack-Jack has superpowers, does the rest of family have them? That's when Trevor had his idea. He went into the living room where Jack-Jack was sitting. He picked him up and then went to the locked door and stood in front of it.

"Okay Jack-Jack, Turn into metal." Trevor said.

Jack-Jack heard what he said and turned into his metal form. Trevor was a little surprised the baby understood what he said.

"Jack-Jack, I promise you, this won't hurt a bit." He said to the metal baby as he then positioned him above his head ready to swing. "One……Two……THREE!"

On three. Trevor swung Jack-Jack down and struck the doorknob with Jack-Jack's ass. Jack-Jack, being made of metal, didn't feel a thing. Trevor looked at the doorknob to see if any damage was done. What he saw was a medium sized dent in the knob.

"That is one strong metal." Trevor said as he continued to strike the knob with the metal baby.

It took about ten strikes to the knob before it finally fell off. After that, Trevor shook the door and it wobbled some. All it needed was one direct hit to the center.

"Okay Jack-Jack," Trevor said. "We know how hard your ass is, now let's see how hard your head is."

After that was said, Trevor then held Jack-Jack like he was a battering ram. He counted down once more and gave the door a direct center hit with Jack-Jacks head. The door flew open when it was hit. There was a room behind the door, but it was dark.

"Thank you Jack-Jack." Trevor said as he put the baby down.

Trevor found a light switch and turned it on. When he saw what was in the room, he was a little surprised, but not all that much. He saw all the things that belonged to Mr. Incredible over the years. Newspaper articles, drawings from some kids, a key to the city, even the old suit. There was even a recent picture in the room of the Parrs in their super suits and masks.

"I knew it." Trevor said to himself. "I'm living with a family of superheroes. Hey, maybe there's something on the news about what they're doing right now." He then exited the room and went to the living room and turned on the T.V.

He turned to the news channel and there was definitely a report about what was going on with the people he had been living with. What he saw in the background was rubble falling to the ground. Buildings were getting destroyed. And then he saw the Parrs in their suits running towards what was causing the devastation. When the camera pointed to it, Trevor stood up in completely shocked. What he saw was an 18-foot tall robot with armor that looked like it came from a police car. When the camera zoomed in on the robot he saw the words on his shoulder. It wasn't "To serve and protect." I read, "To punish and enslave."

"Barricade." Trevor said quietly not believing what was happening. "If the Parrs think they can handle him they're wrong."

Trevor picked up Jack-Jack and headed out the door to aid the Parrs in the battle that started the war.

So there is chapter 3 for you. Sorry I didn't involve the ring, but I promise you the next chapter will be completely focused on the ring. Until then, see ya!


	4. Tranformations

Disclaimer: "Hey guys. This is autoknight01 or "AK" as I like to be called."

Violet: "AK?"

Me: "Yeah. I like the way it sounds."

Violet: "Okaaay." *Rolls her eyes*

Me: "Whatever. Anyways, I don't own the incredibles or transformers. I only own Trevor Bauer."

Trevor: "Which makes me sound like a frickin house pet." *anger in eyes*

Me: "Don't worry big guy. In this chapter I temporarily won't own you."

Trevor and Vi: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Oh you'll see. Now here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!"

Chapter 4: Transformations

Downtown Metroville was getting turned into a battle scene more and more by the minute. It was the Incredibles versus a police car armored 18-foot tall robot which was identified by Trev as, "Barricade". The Incredibles even when using their powers at full strength were no match for the robot.

"You will all serve us or die!" Barricade yelled in a robotic voice.

"Well who and what the hell are you?!" Helen screamed in confusion

"I am Barricade, a Decepticon and servant to the all mighty Megatron! Your planet shall become ours!"

"You'll have to go through us first you metal piece of crap!" Violet shouted.

"You annoying little wretch! You will be the first to go!" Barricade yelled not taking the insult very well. "Frenzy!"

A two foot tall silver plated robot then popped out of Barricade's chest. Barricade looked at Frenzy then ordered him to bring Violet to him. Frenzy nodded then started to run towards her.

"Nobody messes with my sister but me!" Dash shouted now angry.

He then began to run at full speed towards Frenzy with every intent of stooping him. But Frenzy being the hyper robot he is, was able to get a good hold on Dash the second he came near.

"DASH!" Violet, Bob, and Helen all shouted at once.

Frenzy then began to punch Dash rapidly all over his body and when he was finished, he threw Dash aside and walked away. The other three Incredibles ran to him hoping he was alive which he was. But before they could sigh in relief they heard Violet scream for she was now in Barricade's grasp.

"Violet!" Helen shouted

"Consider this a demonstration of the power of the Decepticons!" Barricade shouted as he punched Helen, Bob, and Dash away with his giant metal fist. Then the same fist change into rotating array of spikes and he was moving it closer and closer to Violets face very slowly.

"Say goodbye human!" Barricade shouted as Violet was screaming.

Suddenly, a tiny metal object came out of nowhere and hit Barricade's spiked hand at full force causing him to drop Violet. She was running away when Barricade then turned his other hand into a blaster cannon and pointed it at her.

"Violet, look out!" Bob yelled

Violet turned around to see Barricade with his gun pointed right at her. She was too scared to move or even put up a force field. She just stood there in absolute fear. But when Barricade fired the gun, someone tackled her out of the way. When she saw who it was, she was as shocked as she ever has been.

"Trevor?" she said quietly.

"Hey, Violet." Trevor said.

"Who is Violet?" she said not knowing Trevor already knew.

"Save it Vi. I found the room with all of your father's hero stuff." Trevor replied.

Violet gave up. "How did you get in there? That doorknob was made of solid steel and we hid the key." she asked.

Trevor smiled. "I used the same thing I used to save your ass from the Decepticon. Your baby brother." he answered.

"Jack-Jack?" she asked

Trevor nodded and Violet looked over to see his metal baby brother being picked up by his father and carried away.

"Wait a minute," she said confused "How did you lift him up when he was metal? He weighs almost a ton when he's like that. And how did you know to call that thing a Decepticon?"

Trevor looked at Barricade and then back at Violet. "You're about to find out." He said with an even bigger smile on his face.

Trevor then got up and began to walk towards Barricade. He stopped right in front of him.

"So you think you can stop me." Barricade said with an evil chuckle. "How amusing. Ha! You humans make me sick."

"Who said I was 100 percent human?" Trevor said.

Barricade looked at him confused as did everyone else.

"Trevor, get out of there! You don't stand a chance!" Helen yelled

Trevor wasn't listening. He took something out of his pocket instead. It was his ring. The blue-stoned ring with flames was put on his right ring finger.

"Here's a message for Megatron." Trevor said as he raised his right fist in the air. "AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!!" He yelled.

When those words left his mouth, the stone in his ring started to glow. As did the engravings on the side of the ring. Everyone was amazed at what was happening even though they didn't have a clue what was actually happening. Then the ring looked as if it was melting. But it started to melt perfectly on the outline of Trevor's entire body. Even his dirty-blonde hair After the melting part, the metal started to glow and change into cloth. And what everyone saw after the transformation was Trevor in what looked to be a medium tight suit while wearing on the outside something that looked like a Jedi robe. (Just not as big and not as thick) Then it all changed color. It turned the same color as the stone in his ring. Blue and detailed with reddish-orange flames. And there were black and silver round braces on his forearms and thighs.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" Trevor called out. (now identified as Optimus)

When Barricade heard that name he started to move back. "Impossible." He said with fear.

Optimus opened his eyes. "Barricade, you do not belong on this planet. You Decepticons only focus on destruction and pain. Leave or you will suffer the wrath of the AutoKnight leader." He said.

Barricade got angry. "A human……telling me……what to do? I WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT!! YOU AND YOUR RACE WILL DIE! FRENZY!" He screamed.

Frenzy came out of nowhere and ran at Optimus at full speed.

"So be it." Optimus said.

As Frenzy was rushing towards him, Optimus's right sleeve began to transform. Even though it was cloth, it was transforming like a machine. The machinery that came out of his sleeve began to cover his right hand completely. Then out of the sleeve, came a two and a half foot long energy blade. The Incredibles eyes were widened when they saw this. When Frenzy was about two yards away from him, Frenzy jumped at him. And like it was a reflex, Optimus swung his blade and chopped Frenzy in half right down the middle. The lights in Frenzy's now separated eyes flickered before going off completely. Optimus smiled at that.

Barricade was interested. "You are strong. And you carry with you the power of Optimus Prime. Join the Decepticons and you will have unlimited power in this world."

The smile on Optimus's face became a scowl. "I will never serve Megatron! And I will never let you bastards do here what you did to Cybertron!"

"Then your fate is sealed!" Barricade shouted before charging at Optimus.

Optimus smiled again. "As is yours." He said quietly.

The blade on his hand retracted and it became a hand again. Then more machinery came out of the back of the robe. Optimus reached back and grabbed what appeared to be a grip of some sort. He pulled gently and the machinery transformed into a blaster with a barrel as fat as his fist and a long as his forearm. There was a big flat cable that came out of his back and attached to the blaster. But he didn't point it at anything yet.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Barricade screamed as he swung down at Optimus.

But he missed. Optimus jumped into the air avoiding Barricade's giant hand and rammed into him at full force in his chest. This caused Barricade to land flat on his back and Optimus landed on his chest.

"Now take your medicine like a good Decepticon." Optimus said as jammed his giant blaster into Barricade's chest and pulled the trigger. From which an explosion came from within. After that Barricade wasn't moving, but he was still alive.

Optimus approached his still functional head as did the Incredibles who couldn't believe what just happened. They just stared at Optimus in disbelief that this was the Trevor they brought home. They stood right next to him as they also stood right next to Barricade, who turned his head towards them.

"You…….are a fool……Prime." Barricade said weakly. "You could have had power. Now your are protecting humans, which makes you weak."

"And yet, you're the one on the ground." Optimus came back.

"Megatron will rule this world." Barricade concluded.

"Not today he won't." Optimus said.

Optimus then pulled up his gun pointed it at Barricade's giant head, and pulled the trigger, ending Barricade's destruction. Afterwards the cable had started to retract into Optimus's back. Then the blaster started to de-transform as to I in the hatch. Optimus locked the gun into position on his back and the gun disappeared into the hatch. The Incredibles just stood there with there mouths open and eyes widened.

"Hey are you guys all right?" Optimus asked them.

"Um…….yeah were all fine, Trevor." Bob answered.

"Actually right now, my name is Optimus Prime." He said.

"Optimus Prime?" Dash asked.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back home. Stand back." Optimus said as The Incredibles started to back up.

When they were far back enough, machinery had started to come out from all over the clothes Optimus was wearing. And in a few seconds took on the shape of a Peterbilt 260 Big Rig with the same blue color and red flamed paint scheme. The silver black braces on his thighs and forearms became the wheels and tires. Once again, the Incredibles were dumbfounded. The door on the truck automatically opened.

"Hop in." said the voice of Optimus.

"Um…..did you just become a truck?" Violet asked nervously.

"Yeah I did now hop in." Optimus replied.

They all got in the truck and it started to automatically drive itself to the Parr residence. That's when Dash though of something.

"Did all this power you have come from that ring?" Dash asked the truck.

The radio started to transformed and became a hologram projector. It projected an image of Optimus.

"I said I'll tell you when we get home." The image said then disappeared.

Unbeknownst to them, they had just entered a cross planet war for earth.

Me: "Well, there's chapter 4. And Trev that is what I meant when I said I would temporarily not own you."

Trevor: "Ah."

Dash: "That chapter was awesome! But I do remember you saying at the end of last chapter that this one would be entirely focused on Trevor's ring."

Me: "Well Dash, things happen. But I swear on the lives of my unborn children, the next chapter will involve all the information on the ring as there is."

Violet: "Ok but other wise AK, this chapter wasn't all bad."

Me: "Thank you, Vi. Now I can relax for a while. See you all in chapter five!"


	5. The Origin Story

Disclaimer: "Hey, everyone! It's AK. I'm finally back with chapter five up and it's ready to be read and reviewed."

Violet: "It's about time. I've been waiting to hear about the ring. What took you so long to get this chapter up anyway?"

Me: "I've been looking for a job."

Bob: "And how is that going?"

Me: "Not too well."

Dash: "Ouch."

Me "I know. I do not own the Incredibles or transformers. So without any more obstacles in the way, let's get this chapter started."

Normal Speaking

_Person's Thoughts_

Chapter 5: The Origin story

The ride home. It was an interesting one for the Incredible family, for their ride was a human who turned the suit he was wearing onto a big rig truck.

"_I wonder how he knew what was happening."_ Violet thought referring to the fight that just happened about twenty minutes ago between a robot called "Barricade" and Trevor Bauer who called himself, "Optimus Prime".

When Optimus reached the right neighborhood, he found an alley and drove himself into it. He then parked a few seconds later and the Incredibles got out and put on their normal clothes becoming the Parrs again. Then the truck began to transform again. The parts started to shift and shrink down to size and in about fifteen seconds, Optimus stood there in his human mode. Then he held up his right hand, closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. His suit began to glow and became a liquid metal. Then it all started to make its way to Optimus's right hand and in a few more seconds, the glowing stopped and the suit was a ring again, and Optimus was Trevor in his normal clothes again.

"_That is so cool." _Dash thought as they walked the rest of the way to the house they lived in.

When they got inside the questions began.

"Okay Trevor what the hell is going on?" Helen demanded.

"How did you know that thing was called a Decepticon?" Bob asked angrily.

"What kind of power is that you have?" Violet asked innocently.

"Who is Megatron?" Dash also asked calmly.

Trevor just stayed calm and began. "If you would all give me some time, I will answer all the questions you have for me. But first you have to know how I became who I am."

"Oh, so you're going to tell us your origin story." Bob said interested.

"That is correct." Trevor said. "Okay so you know how I said back at the hospital that I don't have a family?"

"Yeah we remember." Helen said "What did you mean by that? Did they abandon you or something?"

"Trevor got a sad look on his face. "No they didn't abandon me." He paused for a few seconds. "They're all dead. Every single member of my family is dead."

The Parrs then looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"How?" Helen asked quietly.

"Well, my mom died when she gave birth to me and my twin sister." Trevor began.

"You had a twin sister?" Dash interrupted.

"I'll get to that." Trevor said as he continued on. "I didn't know my mom at all so her death didn't mean that much to me. Although it would have been nice to actually know her."

The Parrs just looked at him with now a look of pity.

"Anyways, after that my dad took care of me and my twin sister, Amber. That lasted for eight years and it wasn't all that bad. Until one night, my dad got M&M'd."

"M&M'd?" Violet asked.

"Mugged and Murdered." Trevor answered. "Amber and I took it pretty hard. Then we were sent to live with our grandparents in the country. And boy was it great. We had a blast out there just running around in a big field with lots of stuff to do. Then just like our parents, they died too."

"How did they die?" Bob asked.

"My grandmother died of cancer she had been fighting for years, and my grandfather just got old. Their deaths were about two days apart."

Now the Parrs looked at him just not believing what had happened to this guy. Violet even shed a tear out of sadness in the story.

"Well, after that, me and Amber had nowhere else to go because we have no aunts or uncles or anything else. We never did. So we were sent to live in an orphanage. And it was a private section of hell reserved for kids like me and Amber. They treated us like shit, the beds were completely uncomfortable, and the clothes they got for us were worn out and or torn up. Not even wearable. Surprisingly, the only good part was the food."

"Really?" Dash asked. "I hear all the time that the food in those places sucks."

"Well it was different for us because the chef here was a purebred Italian. And oh god her food was absolutely fantastic. I tell you, after eating her special Rosemary Pasta in Butter Roasted Garlic Sauce you would be able to die happy." Trevor explained with a smile on his face thinking about the food. Bob joined him.

"What happened to the orphanage?" Violet asked.

"It was closed down a few months after Amber and I got there. After that, we had to live in a big screen TV box in an alley behind the hardware store."

"That's terrible!" Helen said in sorrow.

"It wasn't all bad. Me and Amber learned a lot of things living on the street. We learned how to fight by watching gangsters kick the asses of those they were mugging. We practiced fighting by fighting each other full contact."

"Full contact?" Violet asked.

"Yeah we kept it at limits so we didn't hurt each other that much." Trevor said then paused and looked down. "But unfortunately us fighting is what would come back to haunt me. One day as we were just relaxing in our box, a group of gangsters came up to us. There were three of them. We asked them what they wanted, and then one of them took out a gun, pulled up my sister, and held the gun up to her head."

The Parrs were now completely interested in what was going to happen next.

"So I waited until the right opportunity until the guy with the gun looked away, and kicked the gun out of his hand and me and amber started to fight them. We seemed to have the upper hand at first until one of the guys got the gun, pointed it at Amber's chest, and pulled the trigger."

The Parrs all gasped at what Trevor was telling them._  
_

"That's when I got madder then hell. I was able to get the gun. And what I did with it I still regret. I……..I shot them all dead out of anger and hatred. Before I could even think about getting Amber some help, it was too late. My twin sister was dead. And that made me the last Bauer in my family."

The Parrs knew he was telling the truth. And they couldn't help but feel utter sadness for him.

"I am so sorry." Violet said putting her hand on Trevor's shoulder.

Trevor looked at her. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Okay so what does that have to do with your power?" Bob asked.

Trevor sat down "I was getting to that. Actually for this next part of the story, I'm gonna show you."

"How are you going to show us what happened in the past?" Bob asked confused.

Trevor didn't answer. He brought his index and middle finger up to the side of his forehead and started to concentrate. He closed his eyes and when he opened them up again, light shone out of his eyes and blinded the Parrs until they couldn't see any thing. When they were able to see again, they weren't in their living room. They were in the same park where they had found Trevor. They all looked around and saw Trevor walking alone by himself looking depressed.

"Hey Trevor, where are we?" Violet asked the walking Trevor. But he didn't answer. He just kept on walking as if he hadn't heard her.

"Hey what the hell, Trev?" Bob shouted. "What's going on?"

"I'm showing you what happened instead of just telling you." said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see who it was. It was Trevor. They turned again to see the other Trevor who ignored them. By now they were completely confused and freaked out.

"What the hell is going on, Trev?" Helen asked.

"This is a flashback." Trevor began. "Right now I am showing you what happened in my past life. I can do that thanks to the power of my ring."

"What else can it do?" Dash asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just watch. That is me just a few days before you guys found me, and a few years after Amber died. Oh and that me can't see or hear us. So we won't alter the future by being here."

The Parrs all nodded and turned their heads and began watching the past Trevor. He was walking until a light shone from overhead. Trevor looked up and saw a huge meteor pass over the park and heard it land in the ocean. Trevor started running and The Parrs and Present Trevor followed.

When they got to the ocean nearby, there was nothing there until they saw something glowing from beneath the water. It turned out to be a set of eyes on a huge 25-foot robot climbing out of the water. It started to approach Past Trevor and he backed up freaked out. He was cornered in between two walls. Then, something in the robot's hand started to glow. The robot looked at it and then at Trevor. The robot then kneeled down and held out his giant hand in front of Trevor.

"Take the ring." The robot said to Trevor.

Trevor looked into the robot's hand and saw a ring in it. But he didn't move.

"I mean you no harm." The robot said. "My name is Wheeljack. We need your help."

Trevor started to calm down. "I'm Trevor Bauer. How can I possibly help you?"

"Just take the ring and put it on." Wheeljack said.

Trevor then took the ring out of Wheeljack's hand and put it on his right ring finger. The glowing on the ring had increased and the ring started to melt all over his body. He then was wearing a blue suit and robe with flames.

"What the hell just happened?" Trevor asked himself.

"You have become Optimus Prime." Wheeljack said happily.

Wheeljack then held up his wrist and talked into a communicator.

"We have him. Start it up again." Wheeljack said.

Thirty seconds later, they heard a noise that sounded like an engine and the ground was shaking. Then from the ocean, emerged a huge ship with a door open and a walkway extended. The walkway stopped right in front of Optimus and Wheeljack.

"You must come with us. The fate of this world and your existence depends on you." Wheeljack said to Optimus.

Optimus didn't know what to do. But he nodded his head and made his way towards the entrance of the ship with Wheeljack. The Parrs and Present Trevor followed them on. When they got inside, they saw a whole bunch of robots at the controls. The Parrs had their mouths open and eyes widened at what they saw. So did Optimus (or Past Trevor). The engine noise grew louder as Optimus found a seat and fastened himself in.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We are going to our home planet Cybertron." Wheeljack said. "Like I said, we need your help."

"Well can you at least tell me how to get this suit off of me?" Optimus asked.

"Just concentrate hard." Wheeljack replied.

Optimus had started to concentrate as hard as he could in getting the suit off. Then the suit glowed and melted back into a ring.

"Whoa that was weird." Past Trevor said as they ship made its way towards Cybertron from Earth.

A few hours past in a warp the ship created. After they came out of the warp, all the visible and invisible humans (except Present Trevor) were shocked at what they saw. It was a plane with robots everywhere. The ship flew towards a dome and started to lower into a hatch. When the ship landed everyone got off the ship.

"Where are we?" Trevor asked

"This is the planet Cybertron, Trevor." Wheeljack said. "And the giant dome you see in front of you is "Iacon", the Autobot headquarters."

"What is, "Autobot"?" Trevor asked.

"You will see. Come with us." Wheeljack said as Trevor followed him into the dome.

The first door they got to was an elevator to which they all got on. The elevator automatically started to go up to the top floor. When they got out, Past Trevor and the Parrs were shocked at what they saw. There were robots everywhere. There were robots watching surveillance cameras, some were conversing with one another, and some were even joking around. When Wheeljack walked in, everything in the room stopped and all mechanical eyes were on Trevor. Then, one of the robots approached him and knelt down to look at him. The bot then looked up at Wheeljack standing next to Trevor.

"Are you sure he is the one?" The robot asked.

"The ring reacted when it was near him. And he transformed." Wheeljack said.

The robots gasped when they heard what Wheeljack said. Trevor was not only confused now, but angry.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Trevor shouted.

The robot kneeling was the first to answer.

"My apologies. My name is Hot Rod. And we need your help, Trevor Bauer." He said.

"What for?" Trevor asked.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. Every robot you see in this room is called an Autobot. Our species has been in existence long before yours has." Hot Rod explained.

"How long are we talking about here?" Trevor asked.

"Almost a few million years." Hot Rod answered.

"Whoa."

"Anyways, we brought you here, Trevor because we need your help. You see, us Autobots are a peace loving race of robots. But there are forces here that wish to destroy us and take over as many planetary systems as they can."

"Who are these evil forces?" Trevor asked.

Hot Rod brought up a hologram projector in the center of the room and it projected a group of robots.

"These are our enemies. The Decepticons." Hot Rod said before focusing the projector on the Decepticon standing in front. "And this is their leader, Megatron."

"Okay, I'm following. Continue." Trevor said.

"For a time, we all lived in peace and harmony, until Megatron discovered life on other planets and thought we should extend our race across the universe to become stronger. Those who believed in his caused joined him and became the Decepticons. And those who thought he was crazy and opposed him became us, the Autobots. He nearly destroyed our own planet in an attempt to destroy us. He traveled across the galaxy hoping to annihilate the life on those planets and take it over. Us Autobots fought bravely to try and stop him under the leadership of Optimus Prime."

The hologram showed a picture of a different robot that stood about 32 feet tall, had red and blue armor that was flame detailed, and looked as if the armor came from a big rig.

"This is our leader, Optimus Prime." Hot Rod said.

"Where is he?" Trevor asked.

Hot Rod pointed to Trevor's hand. "He is right there in the ring you wear."

Trevor looked at his hand completely confused. "I'm sorry but, you lost me."

Hot Rod started to explain again. "Just a few weeks ago, Megatron was on his way to your planet and we Autobots had stopped him from destroying it just like we always did. But Megatron had had it with Prime and his group of soldiers. As Prime and his group were on a ship back to base, Megatron and his group surprised the Autobots and started an all out fight to the death. The Decepticons were seconds away from finishing them off, but Prime was not going to let the Decepticons destroy him and his group once and for all. He and his group used the last of their life force to transform their own sparks and power into human sized rings. But just before they all did that, Prime opened the main door on the ship to suck out all of the Decepticons. And when the rings got sucked out, it happened right next to the atmosphere of your planet Earth. There were thirteen rings on that ship, but only twelve got sucked out of the ship and made their way towards your world. One remained on the ship, in the hands of our small spy, Wheelie."

A small Autobot came walking towards Trevor. Wheelie was about half of Trevor's height.

Hot Rod went on.

"Wheelie here was able to grab the ring that had Optimus's essence and drive the ship back here to Iacon. And with no more Optimus Prime to stop Megatron, planets soon started to die at his hand. That is why we need you. Megatron has targeted your planet again and he is bent on destroying all life on it. We don't know how to use the rings, but we figured a human would. Considering the fact that the ring was human sized. And it appears we were correct. The ring can only work with a specially selected human. The ring has a mind of its own, so it can select who can be it's rightful owner. And it seems that ring on your hand has chosen you."

Trevor was shocked. "Are you telling me that I am now your leader?"

"Yes." Hot Rod replied. "Will you help us, Optimus?"

All eyes were on Trevor waiting for his answer. Trevor just looked at his ring for while and then looked up at Hot Rod. "I don't really get what I am supposed to do. But I made a promise to my sister that I wouldn't fail her again. So if you fill me on everything there is to know about these rings, and I will do everything in my power to help you."

At that moment, every Autobot in the room started cheering for Trevor.

"Great!" Hot Rod exclaimed. You start training tomorrow."

"But since I'm not really a robot, can we change the name a little?" Trevor asked

"To what?" Wheeljack asked

"For the group soldiers you want me to find, I will call us, AutoKnights." Trevor said.

"Why?" Wheelie asked.

"Because if what you said is true, then this ring changes into a suit of armor. And knights always wear suits of armor."

Hot Rod smiled. "Then it is settled. You and your group shall be called, The AutoKnights. Now lets get you ready for battle."

After two days of training, Trevor knew everything there was to know about the Decepticons, the rings, how to use his weapons, and his fighting skills have greatly improved. Then the third day on Cybertron came, and it was time for him to go back to Earth.

"We owe you everything Trevor. Than you." Wheeljack said.

"Thank me when I find the rings and stop Megatron once and for all. By the way, how am I going to find the first ring?" Trevor asked.

Wheelie walked towards him with a device that looked like a PDA.

"We took the energy signal from your ring and copied it into this tracking device. It is called Teletraan." Wheelie said. "And here is the good part. We have already located one of the rings. It is in a city called Metroville."

"That's the city where Wheeljack found me." Trevor said as looked at the signal on Teletraan. "So you're sending me back home."

"Yes." Hot Rod said. "But the way you get back to Earth is not going to be fun."

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well you don't know how to fly a ship into Earth. So we will fly you there, and just when we reach the atmosphere, we will jettison you into it."

Trevor got freaked. "Are you insane?! There is no way I'll survive that!"

"Just use the power of your ring and you will be fine." Wheeljack said.

With that said Trevor got on board the ship with Wheeljack and made their way back to Earth.

(Transition to the Parrs and present Trevor who watched the whole thing)

"So that's how I got back to Earth. The reason you guys didn't see a meteor when you found me is because I was the meteor. I used the last of my strength to crawl out of the crater." Trevor explained.

"Didn't that hurt?" Dash asked.

"You have no idea." Trevor said as he closed his eyes.

Everything had started to go bright and the Parrs were blinded. When the light stopped, they were all back in the living room where they were sitting.

"So there you have it. I am the leader of a group of soldiers that are yet to be found, and I need all the help I can get." Trevor said "Will you help me?"

"Well I don't know what kind of help we can give you, but we will try our best to give you whatever assistance we can." Bob said.

The rest of the family all nodded in agreement.

"Do you know who the ring here belongs to?" Violet asked.

"No I don't. It could belong to any one." Trevor replied as he took out Teletraan and examined the signal. "But it's my job to find that ring and who it belongs to so I can defeat Megatron and brings peace to this planet. And we don't have much time."

Me: Finally! It took me forever to write that chapter.

Violet: Well it was pretty damn good.

Dash: Yeah. Now who gets the ring huh?

Me: You will see in time. Right now, I have to relax a little. See you all in chapter six. Please read and review.


	6. Shockwave's Intro

Disclaimer: Hey guys. It's AK. Here's chapter six for ya.

Violet: It's about frickin time.

Trevor: Yeah, what took you so damn long this time? Still on the job hunt?

Me: Unfortunately.

Dash: How has that been going?

Me: Pretty much the same as the last time you asked me.

Dash: Oh, sorry.

Me: Whatever. I don't own the Incredibles or Transformers. Now on to chapter six.

Chapter 6: Shockwave's Intro

It has now been two weeks since the fight with Barricade and since the Parr family found out about Trevor's AutoKnight power and his mission. Those two weeks seemed to go by normally. The Parrs still went out to do hero work. Only now they took Trevor or "Optimus" with them. And he was really handy in the means of a quick ride to the action scene with his 260 disguise. Also in those two weeks, Trevor had been using Teletraan to try and find the lost ring. The Parrs also assisted in him in his search. But so far, they had come up completely dry.

"I can't believe we haven't found anything." Trevor said a little angry.

"Are you sure that Teletraan thing is working right?" Dash asked.

Trevor looked at the signal on Teletraan. "Yeah I'm sure. If it wasn't working, it probably wouldn't be reading any signal at all."

"So what should we do now?" Bob asked.

"Well since there hasn't been any recent Decepticon activity. I'd say we deserve a break." Trevor said with a smile.

"I agree. We should do something together." Helen said.

"I know." Trevor started. "Let's go that restaurant, The Avanti Ristorante. I have a friend who works there that I want you guys to meet."

Everyone looked confused as to why Trevor would want to go to a restaurant for fun. But they were also surprised to learn that Trevor had friends. So they agreed and they all made their way there in Bob's car. When they got there they walked in, took their seats, and the waiter came over.

"Hello. My name is Walter and I will be your waiter." He said with an Italian accent.

Trevor looked at him and smiled. "Hey Wally. Is Aria here?" Trevor asked.

Walter looked at Trevor. "Yes she is Mr. Bauer. Would you like to say hello to her?" He asked.

"If she's not too busy." Trevor said.

Walter nodded and then asked everyone what they wanted to drink. He wrote down their orders and went back to the kitchen.

"So, your friend who works here, who is she?" Violet asked.

"Her name is Aria Andreotti." Trevor started. "The way I know her is through my old orphanage."

"I thought you hated that place." Helen said.

"I hated the orphanage but I loved Aria. You know, as a friend. She is the purebred Italian I told you about that made the great food in that joint."

"Really?" Bob asked as he started to drool remembering how Trevor described the food.

"Yeah. After the orphanage closed down, she started up her own restaurant and it has been high in popularity for a long time now. I come in every once in a while to say hello." Trevor finished.

"Trevor, is that you?" a voice asked from behind.

Trevor turned around to see a 5-foot 6-inch women standing behind him. She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes and a body that just screamed "SEXY!" Trevor got up and walked over to her.

"Hi, Aria." Trevor said as the two engaged in a friendly hug. "Come over here. I want you to meet some people."

Trevor led Aria over to the table where the Parrs were sitting.

"Everyone, this is Aria Andreotti. Aria, this is Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack Parr." Trevor said pointing to each of the Parrs. "I kind of live with them."

Aria got a very happy look on her face. "So this is your family?" She asked.

Trevor paused for a moment. "Uuuuuuhhhhhh………yyyyyeeeeaaaaahhhh. I guess you could say that."

Aria then looked at Trevor sad. "Oh I heard about your sister. I am so sorry."

Trevor then looked at Aria with the same look she had on her face. "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. I've already told these guys to do the same thing." Trevor said pointing to the Parrs again.

Aria smiled a little. "Well, okay. So you want the usual?" she asked.

Trevor then smiled even bigger. "Absolutely. In fact, think you can make one for me plus four for these guys?" Trevor asked pointing to the Parrs for a third time.

"Coming right up." Aria said before going back to the kitchen.

When Trevor sat down, some questions arose.

"Dude! How does an Italian chick that hot end up working as a chef in an orphanage?" Bob asked.

Helen shot an angry look at her husband to which Bob sank in his chair.

"She first started working there a few days after me and Amber arrived." Trevor answered. "She had just come to the U.S. from Tuscany Italy and she needed a job."

"Okay. How come she didn't go into modeling or something when the place closed down?" Violet asked.

Trevor answered again. "Because although she is hot, she doesn't care for modeling. She loves to cook. And it has been officially confirmed that people love her cooking."

"Why haven't you asked her out?" Dash asked.

Everyone looked at Dash in confusion. There was silence for thirty seconds until Trevor broke it.

"She's thirty two and I'm seventeen!"

Despite all eyes at the table being on him, Dash didn't stop.

"So what? You said yourself that the essence in your ring is a few million years old!" Dash said not paying attention to what he was saying.

Trevor got annoyed.

"Dash, shut up. You're not helping me."

"So what did you order for us?" Helen asked

"Remember when I told you about her special Rosemary Pasta in Butter Roasted Garlic Sauce?" Everyone nodded and smiled at the thought. "That is the main special of this restaurant and she always gives it to me for free. As she will with all of you. So prepare for the best damn meal you ever had. No offense Helen."

Helen just shrugged and ten minutes later the food was brought out. At first the Parrs were a little hesitant, but once they saw Trevor scarffing it down like there was no tomorrow, they all started to eat it. When they took the first bite, they realized Trevor was right. This was the best thing they have ever tasted. They also agreed about what he said about dying happy after eating this.

After the meal, Trevor said good-bye to Aria, then him and the Parrs made their way out.

"Well that was a nice lunch." Helen said.

"Nice?" Violet said. "That was the best lunch ever. You got anymore friends Trev?"

"No I don't, Vi." Trevor said.

"Oh well. Let's head home." Bob said.

They were all on their way to where Bob had parked the car when suddenly, something in Trevor's pocket started beeping. Everyone stopped in their tracks to see what it was. Trevor pulled Teletraan out of his pocket to see what was going on.

"Is it picking up the ring?" Dash asked anxiously.

Trevor looked at Teletraan confused. "N..No it's not the ring, it's……something else."

All the Parrs gathered around Trevor to get a good look at Teletraan. Trevor pulled up what looked to be radar and map of Metroville and a few seconds later, the Decepticon symbol appeared.

"Oh crap! There's a Decepticon coming in!" Trevor said a little scared.

The Parr's eyes all widened when they heard this. Trevor looked up towards the sky and saw a giant 40 foot wide meteor plummet to the earth. It landed not far from them. The next thing they knew, people were screaming and running for their lives. A 35-foot tall robot with purple armor stood up his face appeared to be a single yellow light bulb behind some bullet proof glass.

"Oh shit, it's Shockwave." Trevor said scared.

"Well, let's take him out." Bob said as he changed into his super suit. As did the rest of his family, becoming the Incredibles.

Trevor then took out his ring and put it on. "Okay. You guys changed, now it's my turn. AUTOKNIGHT TRANSFORM!!"

Trevor's transformation was something the Incredibles never got tired of watching. Just seeing a little ring turn into an entire suit of armor just amazed them all.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Shockwave turned his head in the direction those words came from.

"Well, it seems my mission will be a lot easier now." Shockwave said as he approached Optimus and The Incredibles.

"What are you talking about?!" Violet shouted at Shockwave.

"Very simple, human. I was sent here by Megaton to do one simple thing, find and kill Optimus Prime. And since he's right there in front of me, my mission is already half-over!" Shockwave said while laughing.

Optimus took out his blasters. "Too bad that's as far as you'll ever get!" Optimus shouted as he fired his guns.

But they didn't seem to have a very big effect on Shockwave, who was now turning his arm into a laser cannon.

"Oh crap, RUN!!!" Optimus shouted.

They all had started to run when a highly concentrated beam shot out of Shockwave's cannon and began to destroy everything. Optimus and the Incredibles took cover behind some walls in an alley way.

"You guys get out of here! You don't stand a chance." Optimus ordered the Incredibles.

Helen got a little protective. "Were not just going to leave you. And in case you haven't noticed, your weapons did nothing to him. You don't stand a chance either."

Optimus looked at himself and smiled. "Not like this I don't, but one more transformation and I should have a chance." He said.

"I don't think your vehicle form is going to be of any help." Violet said.

"I wasn't talking about my vehicle form." Optimus said with a smirk. "Here's something you didn't see in the flashback."

Optimus walked from behind the walls where he was hiding. Shockwave hadn't noticed as he was still rampaging through the city. Optimus saw this as his chance.

"ROBOT MODE, ENGAGE!" Optimus shouted.

When those words left his mouth, Optimus's suit began to transform again. Only this time, it wasn't turning into a truck. The parts and machinery were moving and shifting and growing into what resembled the robot that was Optimus prime on the hologram projector in the flashback. The armor on his body looked like it had come from his vehicle form. Which it had. The smokestacks on his back and color of his armor were the indictors.

When the transformation was complete, the Incredible were once again dumbfounded. Optimus made his way to Shockwave slowly.

"How is he controlling that thing?" Dash wondered.

Helen thought about that for a bit then came to a conclusion. "His mind. Trevor must be inside that thing and he's controlling it with his mind."

And she was right. Optimus was inside the robot and he was in complete control. Shockwave was about to fire another laser blast when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Optimus Prime in robot form staring at him.

"Remember me, asshole?" Optimus said with a deeper voice.

Shockwave just froze until he felt the full force of Optimus Prime's fist in his metal stomach. Then Optimus picked him up and threw him into the ground as hard as he could. He then took out his now bigger blasters and pointed them right at Shockwave. He then fired each gun twice at him. Now there was smoke everywhere. Neither the Incredibles nor Optimus couldn't see Shockwave.

"Did he get him?" Dash asked.

But before anyone could answer him, a laser beam came through the smoke and hit Optimus dead on in the chest. Optimus screamed in pain as he was sent back the length of a football field. He landed on his back and tried to get up, but seemed to have a hard time doing so. The Incredibles all rushed over to help him as Shockwave slowly started his approach.

"Come on Optimus! You have to get up! He's coming!" Violet shouted.

Bob tried to help the giant robot up, but still had no luck. The street was now damaged from Optimus's weight coming down on it. By now Shockwave was standing right in front of him with his gun pointed right at his chest.

"This is where it ends Prime." Shockwave said as Optimus tried yet again to get up. "Shame. Megatron was looking forward to killing you himself if I failed. But it seems that a mere human is not worthy of this kind of power if I could defeat you so easily. Good-Bye, Prime."

Shockwave fired his laser at Optimus and the laser hit. But it didn't hit Optimus. He looked at his chest and saw that a purple orb was blocking the laser from hitting him. Optimus then looked at Violet. She had her hands in the air and was concentrating hard to keep the force field up. But she knew she couldn't hold it much longer. Shockwave, realizing the force field was Violet's work, increased the intensity of the beam. Violet was now screaming in pain.

"Violet, you have to stop! You'll die if you keep this up! Please stop!" Optimus cried.

Violet, still in pain, only shook her head and kept going.

"Why are you doing this?!" Optimus asked

Violet weakly turned her to look at Optimus. "Because, I can't……let you die. If you die……than the last hope ………..for this world….. dies too. The world………needs you………a lot more…………..than it needs me. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Violet screamed as Shockwave increased the intensity of his beam once again.

"You are strong for a human. But you are keeping me from completing my mission." Shockwave said angrily as he pulled out a small blaster from a compartment in his leg. He pointed it and fired it at the ground right in front of where Violet was standing. This sent Violet flying.

"VIOLET!!" Everyone cried out.

Violet was sent into the wall of a building in which she made a huge dent. She then fell out of the dent, and on to the ground a few feet below.

Optimus was pissed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He screamed while picking up his legs and thrusting his feet into Shockwave's chest at full force, causing some parts to fly out and send Shockwave to the ground.

Optimus reverted back to his human mode and they all ran to where Violet was laying. Helen turned her over on her back and was relieved to find out that Violet was barely alive.

"Hey Vi." Optimus said sadly. "How do ya feel?"

Violet looked at him and weakly smiled. "Kinda like you when you fell from the sky." She said with a slight chuckle.

Optimus couldn't help but give out a small laugh himself, but he soon reverted to his sad look. Helen was crying into her husbands shoulder while he comforted her. Dash just stood there staring at her not believing this was happening.

"You shouldn't have done that for me." Optimus said.

"I had to. Your Earth's only hope for survival. I'm just happy I could help you out in whatever way I could." Violet said.

Helen started crying harder as Bob just started crying period. Dash was still staring.

"Thank you." was all Optimus could say back.

Shockwave got up and started to make his way towards them again with his laser armed and ready. He stopped fifteen feet away.

"Aaawwww, what a touching moment." He said sarcastically. "To bad it has to end. SAY GOODBYE!!!" He yelled as he charged up his laser to full power.

*********

Me: Ooooohhhhh. A Cliffhanger. I love these.

Violet: I don't! AK I swear to god if you kill me off, I will haunt your dreams for the rest of your life.

Me: I can't tell you if I am or not. You have to wait for chapter seven.

Dash: I can't wait that long!

Me: You've waited for all the other chapters just fine, so you can wait for this one. For now, I gotta chillax. See Ya!


	7. Ironhide

Disclaimer: Hey AK here. I'm here with the final chapter of the first installment of the AutoKnight series.

Dash: The final chapter. I can't believe it. You've come a long way AK.

Violet: Yeah, but what's going to happen?

Me: You got to read to find out. But this chapter is going to need a recap. I don't own the Incredibles or Transformers. Just Trevor Bauer. Now enjoy the final chapter.

Chapter 7: Ironhide

Previously on the AutoKnights…..

A Decepticon known as Shockwave came down to Earth from Cybertron with one mission, to find and kill Optimus Prime. After transforming into his robot mode, Optimus then started to engage Shockwave in a fight. Optimus seemed to have the upper hand but Shockwave soon turned the tide of battle in his favor. When he fired the death blow to Optimus, Violet shielded Optimus with a force field but the amount of force on the field was too much for her. Shockwave then fired his gun at the ground Violet was standing on and now she's on the verge of death. Shockwave now has them cornered at gunpoint. Will the Incredibles and Optimus survive? Find out now.

*******

Shockwave's laser cannon was now fully charged. Before firing, he took a long good look at all the humans who were now huddled around the severely injured Violet. Shockwave kept wondering to himself why Violet saved Optimus knowing that it would probably risk her own life. Shockwave then stalled no more as he pointed to the group of humans.

"SAY GOOD-BYE HUMANS!!" Shockwave yelled.

But just before he pulled the trigger, a very bright light began to shine. Everyone turned their heads to see where it was coming from. Even Shockwave wasn't paying attention. But Optimus was. He took out his blasters and shot Shockwave in the very same place he kicked him not too long ago causing Shockwave to fall backwards and fire his laser into the air. Then the light seemed to get less bright as the small object giving off the light had started to approach them. Optimus pulled out Teletraan for now the signal on it was going crazy.

"It's the ring." Optimus said very happily.

But no one else managed to smile for they were still focused on Violet.

"I wonder who it belongs to." Dash said.

"Well the ring does have a mind of its own." Optimus replied. "So it must have made a decision. But who?"

His answer soon came to him as the tiny glowing object got closer. It passed Optimus and it passed Dash. It stopped right in front of Violet. When it stopped, the ring glowed brighter and all of Violet's wounds had started to disappear. Violet opened her eyes quickly got up.

"Vi, how do you feel?" Helen asked her daughter who was now standing up.

"I feel great." Violet replied. "But what is this little glowing thing in front of me?"

Optimus smiled. "Grab it and you'll see."

Violet listened and enclosed her hand around the object. When she did, the light stopped and she opened her hand to see she was now holding a ring almost identical to the one Trevor wore. Except the stone had no color.

"Does this mean I'm an AutoKnight?" Violet asked.

Optimus simply replied, "Yes."

"But why me?" Violet asked thinking she was not worthy.

"Violet," Optimus began. "What you did to save me back there was something that made you the worthiest out of all of us to possess the power in that ring. Trust me. Your worthy."

Violet smiled and took off her glove to put on the ring.

"Why isn't there any color in the stone?" Helen asked.

"She has to find a disguise. Violet put on the ring and scan a vehicle you like."

Violet was confused. "Um…OK." She said not knowing what to do.

Violet put on the ring and something automatically happened. The stone started to glow again, but so did Violet's eyes. Here eyes were glowing white. No one could even see her pupils.

"What's going on?" Violet asked a little freaked.

"You have to find a disguise. Hot Rod told me about this. Right now you see things like Shockwave does, or like I did when I was in my robot mode."

Optimus was right. Right now, Violet could see things she thought would never see. She saw gauges wherever she looked as if her eyes had become a computer screen.

"How do I find a disguise?" Violet asked.

"Just look for any vehicle you like and scan it. The rest you will know how to do by yourself." Optimus answered.

Violet nodded her head and began looking around for any car that interested her. But then she laid eyes on a black Nissan Vanette and scanned it. When she was done scanning the vehicle, her eyes stopped glowing and she looked at her hand to see that the stone in her ring was now the same color black as the vehicle she just scanned.

"So now what?" Violet asked.

Optimus smiled. "Shout out the words."

Violet smiled and raised her right hand into the air. "AUTOKNIGHT TRANSFORM!!"

Her ring had begun to do the same thing Optimus's ring had done. It was melting all over her entire body. Even her head. When the melting stopped, the metal molded itself into place and took on the form of an outfit that looked exactly like what Optimus was wearing. Only hers was all black. And her hero mask was gone.

"IRONHIDE!!" She called out.

Optimus was now amazed that he was not the only AutoKnight now. "Ironhide. I like that name."

Ironhide looked back at him. "Well get used to hearing it." She said. Ironhide then closed her eyes and concentrated. "Let's see, weapons system, defense system, robot mode, vehicle mode, looks like its all her." She said as hatches were opening and closing all over her suit.

Bob, Helen, and Dash were now staring at Ironhide in complete disbelief. They could not believe that this was the same person lying on the ground in front of them about to die. Dash was a little mad he didn't get the ring.

Shockwave had just now gotten up again and was surprised to find that there was another AutoKnight standing next to Optimus.

"So now there are two of you?" He said angry. "Ha! Well I hope you feel as if you've increased your odds because you really haven't. I mean a girl? HA!"

Now Ironhide was pissed. "Who are you calling a girl?" She said as two giant hatches on both of her sleeves opened up.

Out of the hatches, came two giant energy cannons that were even a little bigger than the guns Optimus had. The right one was glowing orange on the inside. And her left cannon was glowing light blue inside. Ironhide whipped her arms that made that cannons whirl around for two seconds and then locked into place and charged up.

Ironhide then pointed her arms at Shockwave. "I liked you better when you were on the ground." She said as she fired her two giant cannons one by one. Two giant energy-covered projectiles, one light blue and one light orange, flew and hit Shockwave in the stomach, forcing him to the ground yet again. Ironhide smirked as she lowered her arms.

Optimus and the Incredibles just looked at her with shock at her power.

"Damn." Was all Optimus had to say.

But before anything else could be said, the sound of an engine could be heard. Out of the smoke where Shockwave landed, a purple Mazda RX-8 zoomed out and headed right towards the humanoids.

"Guys get out of here!" Ironhide commanded her family,

The Incredibles just stood there not believing that their daughter had to be the one to take care of the current situation.

"GO DAMMIT!!" Ironhide screamed.

The Incredibles actually listened this time and ran for cover.

"Good luck!" They all shouted as they were running away.

When they were finally out of sight, Ironhide and Optimus turned towards the vehicle Shockwave.

"Let's see how you do when there are no innocent people to hurt!" Optimus said as he took out his two energy blades.

Ironhide readied her cannons again as Shockwave came zooming towards them in vehicle form. When he was a few yards away, both Optimus and Ironhide jumped out of the way in different directions. Optimus slashed him at the sides leaving two small parallel scratches. And Ironhide fired her cannons at Shockwave as he sped by, but they didn't seem to do much.

"Dammit! His armor is too strong!" Ironhide said.

"I know." Optimus said back. "But his under armor is not as strong."

"How are we supposed to get a clear shot at his under armor if we can't even get him to flip over?"

"There's gotta be something we can use."

"Yeah like what?"

Optimus looked around to if anything around them could help, but there was nothing as far as he could see. At least not in the direction he was presently looking. He then looked over to where he crashed into the ground earlier. He noticed that the ground was dented a lot, but he noticed one small area that was formed into a ramp. Optimus smiled as a light bulb went on in his head.

"I got it! Ironhide come here." Optimus said as Ironhide walked over.

Optimus then whispered his plan into here ear so Shockwave couldn't make anything out from a long distance. As Optimus explained his plan further, Ironhide's smile grew larger. When Optimus was finished, Ironhide agreed with the plan and went off to do her part in it. Optimus then transformed into his Peterbilt 260 form and went off to get ready to do his part.

Shockwave was still speeding through the city blasting every building he could. But luckily there were no people around to get hurt. Shockwave was going town a long straight road when Ironhide walked out into the middle of it and started firing at him.

Shockwave skidded to a halt. "Who do you think you are, human? I should just finish what I started with you."

Ironhide smirked at him. "First, I'm an AutoKnight, and second, if you want to finish me, then you'll have to catch me."

Ironhide turned the other way and her robe transformed into an exact replica of the Nissan Vanette she scanned earlier. Only in the place where the Nissan logo should be, there was the Autobot or now AutoKnight insignia. Ironhide sped off as Shockwave gave chase.

"Optimus, the plan is going perfectly. Are you ready over there?" Ironhide's voice came from Optimus's wrist communicator.

"I'm all set over here, Ironhide. I've just put in the support structures for the ramp. Bring him on over."

Ironhide's voice went out and she turned her vehicle form back onto the long straight road that led to the ramp. Shockwave was completely unaware about what was about to happen.

Optimus was at the intersection a few streets down on the other side of the ramp when he saw Ironhide approaching. A few seconds later, him in his vehicle mode started to zoom towards them. First, Ironhide went first off the ramp and into the air and Shockwave followed her five seconds after. At the same time Ironhide was coming down from her jump, Optimus was about to collide into her. But just before they did hit each other, Optimus transformed into his human mode and slid on his back under Ironhide as she landed. But Shockwave was still in the air. As Optimus was still sliding, he took out his blasters and pointed them at the only side of Shockwave he could see. His underside. He fired both of his guns twice and each gun had two direct hits. The plan worked perfectly.

As Shockwave made his landing, it was not so smooth. The impact from the blaster bullets had caused Shockwave to tilt in the air and do a nosedive right smack into the street. Optimus got up and Ironhide transformed back into her human mode. They went over and high fived each other for a job well done. They then realized they had to finish off Shockwave once and for all, so they used the extra strength they got from their rings and dragged Shockwave in his dented vehicle form to the open area park.

On their way to the park, the Incredibles poked out their heads from behind an ally and saw the two AutoKnights dragging a wounded Decepticon along the road. They all got big smiles on their faces and ran over to them. Helen was hugging her daughter very tightly while Bob and Dash were high fiving and bumping fists with Optimus. They soon continued their walk. Along the way, many more people saw them walking and started following them and cheering for them. Soon there was a mini parade led by Optimus, Ironhide, Bob, Helen, and Dash. When they reached the park, the people following formed a circle around Shockwave that had a diameter of about 150 feet. Optimus and Ironhide got closer and drew out their weapons.

"How?" Shockwave managed to say. "How could I have been defeated by humans?"

Optimus and Ironhide looked at each other, than back at Shockwave. "The people standing behind us are humans." Ironhide stated. "Were not."

"What are you?" Shockwave asked.

Optimus and Ironhide pointed their guns at him.

"Were the AutoKnights." They both said as they fired their giant guns at Shockwave's underside.

When the bullets hit, there was a large explosion and Shockwave was but a memory.

When the smoke finally cleared, everyone looked around and noticed that Optimus and Ironhide were gone. Everyone present turned their heads to try and find them. The Incredibles lost sight of them too. That is until they heard a voice call to them.

"Hey Bob, over here!" the voice came.

Bob turned his head to see not Optimus, but Trevor's head poking out from behind another alley. Bob and the other Incredibles ran over to the alley and found Trevor and Violet with their rings on their fingers. The Incredibles took this as a chance to get out of their super suits.

"Oh my god! You guys were awesome!" Dash said to the two knights.

"I'll say." Bob agreed. "That last move you did to him was the most heroic thing I've ever seen."

"Violet, are you okay?" Helen asked a little worried because of recent events.

Violet sighed. "Ugh. I'm fine Mom. I promise.'

That seemed to be the end of it. But before any celebration could be done, Teletraan went off again.

"Oh god, please don't tell me there's a second ring we missed." Violet said exhausted.

Trevor examined the screen. "No its not a ring and its not a Decepticon either."

Trevor got curious and pushed a green button on the left side below the screen. It apparently was the right button because the beeping stopped. But now on the screen was an image of a robot.

"Trevor, are you there? Can you here me?" the robot asked.

Trevor looked at the image on the screen and widened his eyes in surprise. "Hot Rod, is that you?"

And Hot Rod it was. "Yes it's me. Have you found the ring yet?" He asked.

Trevor smiled. "Yeah we found it. Violet, show them your hand."

Violet put her hand with the ring in front of the screen and Hot Rod almost jumped for joy.

"What name did she call out when she transformed." Hot Rod asked.

Violet took the liberty of answering that question. "Ironhide."

Hot Rod smiled again. "That's wonderful. Ironhide was the Autobot's weapon specialist back in the day."

Trevor and Violet looked at each other. "Weapon specialist?" Trevor asked.

Hot Rod nodded.

"Well I guess that explains why her guns were so big. Oh by the way, Shockwave was here."

Hot Rod looked concerned. "Shockwave?! Were you able to defeat him?"

Violet answered again. "Yeah we beat him. I got my ring just in time. Right when he was about to kill us."

Hot Rod then looked relieved. "Well thank goodness for that. Anyway the reason I contacted you is because we have a problem."

Trevor not only looked at Violet this time, but to everyone else.

"What do you mean a problem?" He asked.

"The Decepticons have learned the location of another ring. And they're on their way there right now."

"Well that's not good news. Where?" Violet asked.

"In the future." Hot Rod replied.

At once everyone looked confused.

"I'm sorry Rod but you just lost me." Trevor said.

"Maybe I should explain. When the rings first got sucked out of the ship and started to make their way towards Earth, nearly all of them managed to get up to a speed so fast, they entered a time warp. Only one of the rings didn't."

"My ring." Violet said.

"That is correct." Hot Rod said back.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before, Hot Rod?" Trevor asked.

"I wish we could have before." Hot Rod said. "The truth is we just found out about this ourselves just recently."

"Well that's great. So how are we supposed to travel through time?" Violet asked.

"I believe I can answer that one." Said a different voice.

"Wheeljack!" Trevor assumed.

And he was right. Wheeljack poked his head into the view of the screen.

"Hey Trevor. Long time no see." He said.

"It has been a while. But you were saying something about us going to the future."

"Oh yes right." Wheeljack said getting back to business. "The way the Decepticons were able to travel through time was with the use of space bridge technology."

"Space Bridge?" Violet asked.

"It's kind of like a portal that allows the traveler to go anywhere in location, time, or both at the same time." Wheeljack answered.

"How are we supposed to open up a space bridge from here?" Trevor asked.

"You're not going to open up the space bridge from there. We are going to open it up from here." Hot Rod answered this time. "The Decepticons left behind their plans for their space bridge by mistake. With a few modifications, we are able to open a portal from down there. It will be in the form a hole that you and the new AutoKnight should be able to easily walk through."

"Well that's great Hot Rod!" Trevor exclaimed. "Open it up and let's get our asses moving. All five of them."

Hot Rod gave Trevor a questioning look. "What do you mean five of you? Only you and the new knight are going through."

Violet looked upset. "You mean my family can't come with us?"

"I'm sorry, Violet." Hot Rod said. "But this mission is for AutoKnights only. Your family members would be too high of a cost if they went with you."

"I can't just leave them behind." Violet said.

"If you don't then this planet doesn't have a chance." Trevor said agreeing with Hot Rod. "Please Violet we need you. They should be all right. If the Decepticons did travel into the future than they won't be around for a long time until the time they come out of the bridge. Right Wheeljack?"

"That's right Trevor." Wheeljack said.

All eyes were now on Violet as she pondered her decision. After about a minute, she spoke.

"I don't like the idea of leaving my family behind, but it appears that I have no choice. I'm in."

Trevor smiled while Helen went frantic over her decision.

"What are you talking about Vi? Of course you have a choice! You can choose to not go and stay here with us!"

"Mom, don't you understand? I have to go. I have a duty to this world and Cybertron."

"Yeah? Well that duty almost got you killed back there! And you also have a duty to your family! Bob say something!"

Bob just turned around so his wife couldn't see his face.

"Bob help me out here!"

"Let her go." Bob said.

Helen's eyes widened as did everyone else's. "Bob, what?"

"Helen, we have to realize the fact that Violet's grown up now. And with this new power, she doesn't need our help anymore. We have to let her go. Besides, she seemed pretty capable of taking down that giant purple psychobot with Trevor here."

"But, Bob..."

"No buts. Although I do wonder, what are they going to do as for living arrangements?"

"Oh I can answer that one." Hot Rod said. "We have already sent some of our Autobots to the location of the new ring. It is close to a large body of water. They have been in the process of creating for the two of you, an underwater base."

"An underwater base? Will it be finished when we arrive?" Trevor asked.

"Yes it will." This time it was Wheelie who answered.

"Hey Wheelie!"

"Hello Trevor. Anyways as I was saying, we plan to send you two to the location exactly one day after it is fully operational. Everything will be ready for you."

Violet smiled "Well that's great. But what about clothes and other things?" Violet asked.

"Don't ask us how, but the shelves and closets will be full of everything you will need?" Wheelie assured them.

Trevor got confused. "How did…never mind. When do we leave?"

"Right now. Stand back." Wheeljack said as he pressed some buttons at his work station.

They all moved backwards a few feet and waited for something to happen. Ten seconds later, a flash of light arose and a hole was created in thin air.

"Is that the portal?" Trevor asked looking at Teletraan.

"That's it. All you and Violet have to do is walk through it." Hot Rod said.

Violet then began to say good-bye to her family as Trevor just watched. Violet firs t went over to Dash.

"Take care of yourself you little squirt. And try not to annoy Mom and Dad as much while I'm gone." She said with a smile.

Dash smiled back. "Please, I'm only hyper because I know it annoys you. But with you gone, this might give Mom and Dad a break from me too. I'm gonna miss you, Vi."

Violet laughed and knelt down to hug her little brother. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Dash jumped back disgusted.

"Hey now! I won't miss that!" Dash shouted while Violet laughed again.

She then looked over at her parents who were holding on to each other. Violet approached them and they engaged in a group hug. Helen started crying. Violet cried a little to.

"Please promise us, you'll come back." Helen said with tears still in her eyes.

Violet disengaged in the hug and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I promise all of you, we will be back."

Trevor looked at her. "We?"

Violet looked back. "After all we've been through with you, you think you're not part of our family?"

Trevor then got a huge smile on his face. "Really?"

The Parrs nodded and Trevor smiled as big as he possibly could.

"Get your butt over here and hug us." Bob told him.

Trevor approached them still smiling and hugged them all together. Then Bob pulled Trevor out.

"We only have one condition." Bob said seriously.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"You promise to look after our daughter for us."

Trevor looked at Violet then back at Bob and Helen.

"I will protect her with my life. I owe it to her after she saved me." Trevor also said seriously.

Violet looked at him and they both turned around to face the portal. Trevor then looked down at Teletraan.

"Thank you Hot Rod." Trevor said.

Hot Rod nodded his head and the screen on Teletraan went blank.

"Well, let's do it." Violet said.

Trevor nodded and they both started to walk towards the entrance to the portal together.

"Be careful!" Helen shouted at them.

They both turned around and looked at her.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. I promise." Trevor assured her.

Helen grabbed her husbands arm as the two teenagers continued their approach to the gate. As soon as they were one inch away, they stopped to have a look inside. All they could see was white light every where they looked. They then pulled their heads out and looked at each other with serious faces. They nodded their heads at each other and then, they stepped inside. As they walked deeper into the portal, the portals entrance got smaller and small until finally, it was gone along with Violet and Trevor.

*******

Me: Well that's it! The first story is finished!

Violet: That was Awesome! I'm an AutoKnight! Thank you AK.

Me: No problem. Now I get to relax for a very long time. So don't give up on me yet. Because there are still more stories and rings to come. Until then, see ya!


End file.
